Life of an Innocent Werewolf
by a spark in the embers
Summary: People say that werewolves don't exsist. They.are.so.wrong. I am Haruno Sakura. Now a werewolf, courtesy of a certain red eyed wolf....Sasusaku. Rewriting as a different story. Check my profile for details.
1. Prologe:bitten

_**Prologue**_

My 3 fanfic, please be nice!

"SAKURA NO!!" Naruto screamed as I was bitten by the red eyed wolf. He howled, clearly gloating. His blood lusted eyes met mine as he growled: "We will meet again." Than he ran off, howling for his pack as he sprinted away.

"Sakura!" Naruto ran up to me, as I fell clutching my shoulder. Blood streamed down my arm, as I panted heavily. He instantly wrapped his arms around me, cradling me.

"We need to get to the hospital."

"Nonsense. I can heal myself." Naruto seemed unconvinced, as I began to gather chakra. A green glow surrounded the wound. My fear started to grow as I realized that the wound began to pulsate, growing and beginning to turn silver.

Naruto's eyes widened, as he yelled:

"Sai! Come over here!" Sai ran over, and asked:

"What's wrong with Ugly?" Naruto pointed to the now silver puncture marks, which seemed to be eating away from my chakra. Sai tried to make an expression of surprise. Suddenly, azure and rose light shot from the sky like lighting, striking at my wound. I screamed, but to my astonishment, it turned into a howl. I glanced down at myself, and instead of hands, I had paws. I cried out and leapt off of Naruto, only to find myself on all fours. Frightened, I scooped up all my courage and looked at a rain puddle, bathed silver in the full moon. A green eyed wolf stared back. I made a guttural keening sound, glimpsed Naruto and Sai's shocked faces, and tore into the black woods, never to be seen by them again.

Do you guys like it? read and review plz


	2. Chapter 1:Three Minds

_**Chapter 1: Three Minds**_

I AM SOO SORRY PEOPLE! I UPLOADED THE 3 CHAPTER INSTEAD OF THE SECOND...FORGIVE ME PLEASE! TELL ME YOU FORGIVE ME BY REVIEWING!

**Key:**

_Sakura Human mind_**/**_emphasis in text_

**Sakura inner Sakura**

Sakura Wolf mind

_**Sakura flashback**_

_Sakura dream_

**Sakura part of last chapter**

'_Sakura' telepathy talk_

_Disclaimer:_

I, solemnly swear that I do not own Naruto. However, I own everyone else! (Jk)

"**SAKURA NO!!" Naruto screamed as I was bitten by the red eyed wolf. He howled, clearly gloating. His blood lusted eyes met mine as he growled: "We will meet again." Than he ran off, howling for his pack as he sprinted away.**

"**Sakura!" Naruto ran up to me, as I fell clutching my shoulder. Blood streamed down my arm, as I panted heavily. He instantly wrapped his arms around me, cradling me. **

"**We need to get to the hospital." **

"**Nonsense. I can heal myself." Naruto seemed unconvinced, as I began to gather chakra. A green glow surrounded the wound. My fear started to grow as I realized that the wound began to pulsate, growing and beginning to turn silver. **

**Naruto's eyes widened, as he yelled:**

"**Sai! Come over here!" Sai ran over, and asked:**

"**What's wrong with Ugly?" Naruto pointed to the now silver puncture marks, which seemed to be eating away from my chakra. Sai tried to make an expression of surprise. Suddenly, azure and rose light shot from the sky like lighting, striking at my wound. I screamed, but to my astonishment, it turned into a howl. I glanced down at myself, and instead of hands, I had paws. I cried out and leapt off of Naruto, only to find myself on all fours. Frightened, I scooped up all my courage and looked at a rain puddle, bathed silver in the full moon. A green eyed wolf stared back. I made a guttural keening sound, glimpsed Naruto and Sai's shocked faces, and tore into the black woods, never to be seen by them again.**

Sakura's POV:

I could only run. What would you have done, in my place? I was running, galloping at an impossible rate, the trees were whizzing by like the wind itself. I lost track of time, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was to run, far, far away from my teammates. I couldn't hurt them. Or, said a nasty voice in my head, you don't know who or what you are, and you are running away from the truth. I realized that my paws were bloody from running on glass; whoever had littered at the forest was going to receive pain. My blood was leading a trail, maybe some wild animal would come and finish me off, and it would be over. That would be nice, I thought. Better then driving myself senseless running away from whatever I had turned into. I vaguely remember collapsing from exhaustion-both emotionally and physically, and I fell to a dreamless sleep.

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was that I was in a forest. Not any forest. This one oddly was _bright_. How on earth could a dense forest be _bright_? I blinked, and I realized that the only light source was a golden beam a meter away. There was only one explanation for this. My eyes had become sharper. My eyesight was usually around average/ninja, but this was different. A single, dim light source was all I needed to read a complicated diagram. This was when I decided to sit up, and I realized that I was in a different body. So I stopped myself, and thought to the last thing I remembered.

Flashback:

_**Suddenly, azure and rose light shot from the sky like lighting, striking at my wound.**_

I stopped right there. I couldn't take that memory yet. I was glad that I got sleep, it helped me think rationally. So I got up, and stood on four feet. And I assessed myself. I was an animal now, four legs, a muzzle, silver fur, and fangs. Oh. And a tail. I didn't know I had one until I chased it. Was I a dog? Nah. I was too big and lithe for that. A cat? Well…..cats don't have silver fur, do they? So…..I kept thinking and pondering my extensive knowledge of animals, until a seemingly obvious answer dawned to me. I was a wolf. Knowing that, I could figure out why I had such a pulling to have companionship. My wolf muzzle opened to a heartbreaking howl. I was stuck. Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, they would be looking for me. I hope. Who would look for a teammate that was a wolf? And that you had no knowledge of? I could very well be a half crazed animal right now. So I now looked at the situation.

I was a wolf. I still had a human brain, so I was fine for now. Well, I couldn't do anything right now…..I had no idea how to change back, or how I became a wolf. I could only guess that the crimson eyed wolf that bit me was a

Werewolf. It was a full moon last night, if I remembered correctly. Hopefully……I would turn back in due time. Suddenly, something overpowering and large threatened to ravage my mind. Panicking, I scrambled to my minds defense. After I was sure that I was guarded, I cautiously ventured out mentally, wondering what the force was. It hit me with lighting accuracy. Sorrow. The wolf in me was lamenting. I slowly maneuvered around it, trying to pinpoint the source. Instinct, laced deep into the wolf mind opened up like a loose door hinge. Images scrambled in my mind.

Pack. Family. Mate. They were the fundamentals of the wolf mind. I was slightly surprised though, I never knew that the canine mind was built around those relationships. Yes, I knew they were influential, but I never thought that the wolf mind was categorized, _designed_ in that way. Simply put, the wolf had no reason to live without them. It was like living without joy. With a dim jolt, my memories pushed their way through, reminding me of a certain missing ninja. Sasuke. He lived without care, joy, or heart. He just stamped a bar with his life's ambition. Revenge. It was possible to live like that, Sasuke was a living example. But what would happen after his revenge? He would no longer have a goal. He would just be an empty concubine of a soul, drifting around, and lost in his own world forever. The prospect shook me slightly. What would the wolf do in his place? Judging by the wolf's conscious, she would call out, singing out her loneliness, and what I could tell, help would come. By whatever way I was not sure, but instinct guaranteed it would come.

Another lurch of feeling rocketed in my stomach, and I realized it was my human mind. My human mind wanted to be safe, with Team Kakashi. Wow. Two separate entities, unwillingly fusing together. And the result? Two minds. Or should I say three minds, Inner Sakura could be counted as one. As she did not burst out saying odd things as often anymore, she became very useful. Outer Sakura would do the strenuous work, like studying or healing. Inner Sakura would document the experience, and connect it to other places in the twin minds, and successfully save the info inside. Now I wondered how the three would interact. It seemed like my inner received information from both ends--like connecting cables. I believe that Outer Sakura would be able to contact the wolf, but it would have to have to be extreme in similarities. Or so Inner Sakura was saying right now. I would have to figure out what that meant later. Suddenly, an unspoken thought passed through my system.

I am hungry. The voice was ancient, yet young and wild with instinct

**No duh. Wolfy, take over now. I need a break.**

I am not Wolfy.cringes if you must, call me Iceshine.

_Sure. I'll remind her. Before you take over, tell me if you know a way to revert back to human form._

Well, my memory extends to the time wolves were founded. The only sure way is to wait until the New moon, which you will be human until the next Full moon. Then, you will revert back to a wolf, until the new moon reigns again.

_You said it was the only sure way. What are the other ways?_

Iceshine seemed to hesitate.

The only other way I know is to have peace in all three minds, all their needs covered and well. Then, with a peace of mind you may be able to freely change back and forth. 

_What do you mean by "Peace in all three minds"?_

It means that I have a pack, The Inner has all ambitions satisfied, and you have what your heart yearns. She paused.

I must hunt now. Please let go.

_Thank you. _A whisper escaped Sakura as she let forth her inner wolf, and let her mind sleep well.

YAY! I updated! If anyone has questions, please PM me (or review!) and I will answer them the next time I update. Just for general reference, the wolf mind comes from the transformation, but it has an exception for Sakura which is

-Spoiler alert- and which gives her the advantage of –spoiler alert-and –spoiler alert-. Yeah. And when the Inner says: **No duh. Wolfy, take over now. I need a break. **It means that the minds can take over each other, so when they hunt, only the wolf is needed, when processing info, the inner is needed, as a rational mind as a human, Sakura's human mind.

Review please!


	3. Chapter 2:Encounter

_**Chapter 2: Encounter**_

Read and review please. I think this is one of my more promising stories, so give me some encouragement and REVIEW!

**Key:**

_Sakura Human mind_**/**_emphasis in text_

**Sakura inner Sakura**

Sakura Wolf mind

_**Sakura flashback**_

_Sakura dream_

**Sakura part of last chapter**

'_Sakura' telepathy talk_

**Pack. Family. Mate. They were the fundamentals of the wolf mind. I was slightly surprised though, I never knew that the canine mind was built around those relationships. Yes, I knew they were influential, but I never thought that the wolf mind was categorized, **_**designed**_** in that way. Simply put, the wolf had no reason to live without them. It was like living without joy. With a dim jolt, my memories pushed their way through, reminding me of a certain missing ninja. Sasuke. He lived without care, joy, or heart. He just stamped a bar with his life's ambition. Revenge. It was possible to live like that, Sasuke was a living example. But what would happen after his revenge? He would no longer have a goal. He would just be an empty concubine of a soul, drifting around, and lost in his own world forever. The prospect shook me slightly. What would the wolf do in his place? Judging by the wolf's conscious, she would call out, singing out her loneliness, and what I could tell, help would come. By whatever way I was not sure, but instinct guaranteed it would come.**

**Another lurch of feeling rocketed in my stomach, and I realized it was my human mind. My human mind wanted to be safe, with Team Kakashi. Wow. Two separate entities, unwillingly fusing together. And the result? Two minds. Or should I say three minds, Inner Sakura could be counted as one. As she did not burst out saying odd things as often anymore, she became very useful. Outer Sakura would do the strenuous work, like studying or healing. Inner Sakura would document the experience, and connect it to other places in the twin minds, and successfully save the info inside. Now I wondered how the three would interact. It seemed like my inner received information from both ends--like connecting cables. I believe that Outer Sakura would be able to contact the wolf, but it would have to have to be extreme in similarities. Or so Inner Sakura was saying right now. I would have to figure out what that meant later. Suddenly, an unspoken thought passed through my system.**

**I am hungry. The voice was ancient, yet young and wild with instinct**

**No duh. Wolfy, take over now. I need a break.**

**I am not Wolfy.cringes if you must, call me Iceshine.**

_**Sure. I'll remind her. Before you take over, tell me if you know a way to revert back to human form.**_

**Well, my memory extends to the time wolves were founded. The only sure way is to wait until the New moon, which you will be human until the next Full moon. Then, you will revert back to a wolf, until the new moon reigns again.**

_**You said it was the only sure way. What are the other ways?**_

**Iceshine seemed to hesitate.**

**The only other way I know is to have peace in all three minds, all their needs covered and well. Then, with a peace of mind you may be able to freely change back and forth. **

_**What do you mean by "Peace in all three minds"?**_

**It means that I have a pack, The Inner has all ambitions satisfied, and you have what your heart yearns. She paused.**

**I must hunt now. Please let go.**

_**Thank you. **_** A whisper escaped Sakura as she let forth her inner wolf, and let her mind sleep well.**

Iceshine's POV:

It was sunhigh, and my stomach was growling. I didn't have much of an idea of how to hunt. I had no pack. No family. No mate. Perhaps I should start a pack. No, that was impossible. I did not have the strength to start a pack, much less the time nor the stability. Yes, I was capable of reproducing young, but I had no mate, no pack to give to, and most of all, an empty stomach. But that brought me back to the beginning. How would I hunt without a mate? So I sat back on my haunches, and howled. Howled until there was a snapping of an instinct, and my mind wheeled to the interference.

Normal POV:

What are you doing here, Inner?

**Well, first of all, I was resting with an empty stomach. Second of all, instinct makes you wake up. Third of all, you were howling. **

I was searching for a mate.

**Good lord, this is the time you're searching for a mate? Get real. We are HUNGRY. Get it?**

I cannot hunt without a mate.

**Then LEARN how to!**

How?

**Grrr…….HEY! SAKURA BRAIN HERE! Wake up already! bangs a pot**

_...what?_

**Tell her already, Wolfy.**

It's Iceshine. Not Wolfy.growls

_Now what did you guys wake me up for? I was having this dream……….never mind_

**GAK! You dreamed of Sasuke? Yay! That means something about him is going to happen……last time you dreamed of him, you met him the next day at that underground base**_. _

_Goodness……you are a traitor. I don't care for him anymore._

Is this Sasuke your preferred mate?

………………… …………_awkward silence_

Hmmm……….judging by your memories, I would want this Sasuke as a mate…….if he was a wolf, that is.

**Gross……..but romantic at the same time.**

ROWR!

_WHAT WAS THAT?!_

Our stomach.

**O.k. enough lagging. You will try to hunt, and we'll be awake to document the experience, and come up with a strategy. Any questions?**

Understood. 

_Wait! I want to see if I can still do anything human._

Fine by me.

Concentrating, Sakura focused chakra into her paws. A shimmering green appeared. Awestruck, she flipped the power to another lane, and chakra scalpels appeared. She carefully struck her paw, and watched it go limp.

What just happened?

**Read Sakura's mind, Iceshine. You'll understand. You should really analyze her mind more, so if we get in trouble, you guys can coordinate.**

Oh….whoa….wow…..that is amazing.

**Yup, Sakura Haruno, Special ANBU unit, healer surpassing Tsunade, the Kunoichi of the legendary Sanin.**

_Awesome! I can heal and use ninja techniques in this form! This might not be so bad after all._

**Yup, I understand your excitement girl, but we need to hunt.**

_Using ninja techniques is awesome! Now I can find about ten ways to hunt now……super strength is very helpful._

Later that hour:

Apparently, working in a different body was a little complicated with Sakura. She had to walk on four legs, and the absence of hands annoyed her to no end. In the end, though, the running speeds and acute senses made up for it. They found a herd of deer, and separated one from the herd. Then, they chased the deer to the mile away trap-wolves had awesome endurance- that was simply a cliff. They drove the deer off the cliff, and then used a rubble cleared path to get to the bottom, where a fawn was laying. They feasted on the youngling-Sakura tried to ignore the fact that it was raw-and then with a full belly, they trudged back to the clearing, where Inner Sakura was taking control.

**O.k. girls, lets make a den.**

I know just where to start. She trotted to the ancient oak tree, where a large crevice was there. There was just enough for a wolf. However, Iceshine insisted on sharpening her nails, which included removing roots for more room. There was an unspoken question hosted by two, but it was answered by instinct. Wolf law dictated that you must be ready for a mate, and eventually cubs. It disturbed Sakura, but she knew better then to tamper with instinct.

Iceshine's POV:

It was twilight, and there was a comfy mat of soft grass in the den. Rolling my great shoulders, I trotted at a steady pace to a nice clearing swathed with stars above. It was the first night of waning. You could barely see a sliver, but it was there. The moon was waning. Usually, in a pack she would wait until the waxing. But this was urgent. Her sorrow was so clear and heartbreaking, she needed a mate. Opening her muzzle, she sang a single, clear note. It echoed within the mountains core. Breaking open her muzzle again, she sounded a symphony of grief, of loneliness that broke sprits of the strong. The call for a mate. And then, I heard an answering howl.

Sasuke's POV:

I hate this. Thought Sasuke as he randomly roamed the country. Every wolf instinct was yelling for him to find a mate, make sure she had a nice den, and then ah well……you could then say to revive the uchiha clan with wolves. Yes, the uchiha is a werewolf. It happened with some genetic mutation with the sharingan centuries ago, with the saliva of a certain breed of wolf that bit an uchiha…….and they gained the power to change to and from a wolf. Of course, they were all legends, entirely legends until Sasuke just had to come across a wolf pack in a chakra depleted state. Then, he got bitten. Now here he is, with no idea whatsoever to change back. Sure, he was a wolf for a good month or two. He had, for unknown reasons turned back to human (for only a night) and realized he was naked. Of course. Did wolves wear cloths? No. So he transformed back into a wolf again the next night, and he was now stuck as one until god decided to play a cruel joke on him and turn him into a human while he was asleep.

That was when he heard a howl. A sad, heartbroken one. One that was obviously female, and was similar to a cry of suicidal. So unwillingly, (he was practically was dragged to a sitting position) he sat on his haunches, and cried out a reply. The howl sounded again, this time closer. Wolf instinct immediately took over, and Sasuke found himself running to the source. While running, he called out to her, asking for directions. An excited call cracked the tension, and he found himself racing against the wind, every wolf instinct blazing alive.

He arrived at a clearing, and glimpsed around for his mysterious caller. A soft whimper met him, and he cocked his ears toward the direction. A beautiful young eyed female greeted him, soft green eyes watching him, and he felt himself sweep over her, taking in her silver pelt, which had a Luscious yet faint coloration. She whinnied happily at the sight of him. Shyly, she crept up to him, ears flat and observed him. Sasuke unwittingly dipped his head lower, and touched noses. Boldly, the female nuzzled him, and stepped back. A child-like giggle escaped her, and he heard a teasing purr.

'_You know, you sure are kinda cute, even for a wolf.'_

Sasuke continued nuzzling her. It was like he could hear her every thought.

'_Well, you can't understand me, mister wolf, but to let you know, I can't mate with you and all……I am a human, O.k.?'_

'_You know, I am one too. A human. My name is Uchiha Sasuke.' _Sasuke didn't know what was happening, it was like a dream.

Suddenly, the female bucked away from him, trumpeting wildly. She suddenly assumed the stance for defending young.

'_What's wrong?'_

He was not ready for the assault of yelling.

'_WHO AND WHAT ARE YOU?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE A HUMAN? HOW COME YOU CAN UNDERSTAND ME? ARE YOU A WEREWOLF?'_

Sasuke snapped out of the instinct's call. He was utterly shocked. The wolf had just talked! Moreover, she could understand him! Cautiously, he answered:

'_I am Uchiha Sasuke, and I was born a human. Why I can understand you, I guess telepathy? And yes, I am a werewolf.'_

Silence was met to his words. The she-wolf backed away from him, and looked at him in confusion. He could see multitudes of emotions wash inside her eyes, too much to possibly be a wolves. Then a single note of confusion passed through her eyes, and her eyes bulged out. Her mind opened, and she slowly, unbelievingly said six words. Just six, which made all the difference in the world.

'_No way. I know you, Sasuke.'_

AWESOME! I made a cliffy!-dances around- oh, the suspense is here! Review if you want the next chappie, if I get five LONG reviews, then I'll get on to updating. Not counting the reviews for the other chapters. If not…………then you can wait till 2009, in which I will post a new chappie! I love being evil.

Who is the female wolf?


	4. Chapter 3: Mind Battles

**For all you guys dieying for this chapter, you have to thank  **EternalyInTheShadows, **cause she gave me two long reviews telling me to update......yeah.  Its not like I love to kill you all, its just that i need support and time to write......I'm an emotional person, (kinda, but I'm insulted if you don't review.....) and school homework kills.  AND i need to practice my piano and chello.........yeah.  its a miracle i actually can update.... **

_**Chapter 3: Mind Battles**_

Thank you EternalyInTheShadows, person123 (),Sasuke's girlfriend 66 (),abc!^~^ (), !#$%^& (),coolio_person u dont know () for reviewing and/or adding me to their alerts/favoriates! I am seriously touched. You guys say the sweetest things!

**Key:**

_Sakura= Human mind_**/**_emphasis in text_

**Sakura= inner Sakura**

Sakura= Wolf mind

_**Sakura= flashback**_

_Sakura= dream_

**Sakura= part of last chapter**

'_Sakura'= telepathy talk_

Disclaimer:

I do not own Naruto, but I own the crappie plot, and all the work I have toiled over…..

'_**You know, you sure are kinda cute, even for a wolf.'**_

**Sasuke continued nuzzling her. It was like he could hear her every thought. **

'_**Well, you can't understand me, mister wolf, but to let you know, I can't mate with you and all……I am a human, O.k.?'**_

'_**You know, I am one too. A human. My name is Uchiha Sasuke.' **_**Sasuke didn't know what was happening, it was like a dream.**

**Suddenly, the female bucked away from him, trumpeting wildly. She suddenly assumed the stance for defending young.**

'_**What's wrong?'**_

**He was not ready for the assault of yelling.**

'_**WHO AND WHAT ARE YOU?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE A HUMAN? HOW COME YOU CAN UNDERSTAND ME? ARE YOU A WEREWOLF?'**_

**Sasuke snapped out of the instinct's call. He was utterly shocked. The wolf had just talked! Moreover, she could understand him! Cautiously, he answered:**

'_**I am Uchiha Sasuke, and I was born a human. Why I can understand you, I guess telepathy? And yes, I am a werewolf.'**_

**Silence was met to his words. The she-wolf backed away from him, and looked at him in confusion. He could see multitudes of emotions wash inside her eyes, too much to possibly be a wolves. Then a single note of confusion passed through her eyes, and her eyes bulged out. Her mind opened, and she slowly, unbelievingly said six words. Just six, which made all the difference in the world.**

'_**No way. I know you, Sasuke.'**_

Sasuke blinked. What the heck did that mean? And who was this girl……she's a WEREWOLF! And how come she knows him? The chances of that were…….extremely unlikely.

Sakura's POV:

I could not believe this. What was a harmless wolf courting scene changed to extreme oblivion in less than five seconds. Sasuke. Uchiha. The heartthrob of Konoha, traitor, and ninja in every ANBU's bingo book.

Oh. My……..

**This is THE SASUKE UCHIHA?????????!**

He's a Werewolf…….He is the most perfect possible mate. Dark fluffy fur, onyx pupils……Iceshine sighed.

…… _I do not believe it. Iceshine, you're in LOVE with the person who caused us so much trouble?_

Trouble? He is the perfect mate. I thought since I was a werewolf, I could never find a strong enough mate…..being a werewolf makes you stronger than the others……

……**I see your point, but HELLO THERE! Do you understand Sakura's agony? She feels……ready to pass out.**

_I am NOT in agony._

Technically, you cannot lie to us, Sakura. We are attached to your mind; your emotions are the easiest to read.

_Why does the world have to be so cruel,_drawled Sakura.

**Girl, sarcasm does not change anything………....you know, Sasuke IS still really handsome even as a wolf……I can even see a wolf's version of a six pack! And his wolf abs………….**

_Am I the only sane person here?_

**There isn't a person here, only a two werewolves that are going to succumb to the beautiful instinct of mating….**

………………_-twitch, twitch-_

For once, I agree with the Inner. 

………………………………_WHAT?!?!?!?!_

__________________________________________________________________________

Hehe……Sasuke is still in the dark….Poor Sakura…….she really is having a breakdown. I love cliffys. Hopefully, all of you now know the new rule. 5 LONG reviews, and give me a week to write a chapter. Twenty small reviews and you still get a new chapter. The more reviews, the more/longer chapters you get, unless I write another cliffie……………………….I really love being evil.


	5. I'M REWRITING!

I just realized that my story is really bogus to me…….the plot is whacked out. So as an announcement……

I'M REWRITING THIS STORY AS A SIDE PROJECT!

Yes, it's going to be a while……..comments are appreciated.


	6. PLEASE READ, URGENT

_**ATTENTION ALL READERS, RANDOM PASSERBYS, AND PEOPLE AWAITING AN UPDATE:**_

I AM **SO, SO, SO, TERRIBLY SORRY**. My old computer contracted a rather nasty strain of Trojan Horse, which was the most awful virus I had to deal with. In like ever. Safe to say, I had to trash that computer, and any sort of plan for the next chapter away. I am guilty of not notifying you people about this, and I am also guilty for not responding to your reviews because of fear of passing the virus on to (which in any case, be utterly disastrous.) So I am very, very sorry to say that I will NOT be having any chance of updating any of my stories. I might even remove them. Again, I am very sorry, very sad, and I hope you guys can forgive me. I have started a joint account with uchihakiriko, and I have posted a story or two there. Sorry again.

while there is a very _slight _chance of somehow continuing my stories years on from now, for now there's no chance.

Sorry again,

~Mistyfire


End file.
